


Фантом

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Дирк удивительно отзывчив к прикосновениям и весь, кроме локтей и коленок, состоит из плавных линий. Тодд прослеживает ладонью изгиб поясницы и движется выше по линии позвоночника, пока его ладони не замирают в районе лопаток: под пальцами отчетливо прощупываются огромные грубые шрамы наискосок.





	

Захлопнув дверь номера, Тодд тяжело приваливается к ближайшей стене и вздыхает. Если это и не полная задница в его понимании, то лишь благодаря тому, что им удалось вытащить Дирка. Пока только его.

Но Дирк все еще в опасности: его будут искать, не зря же его держали отдельно, очевидно, что он особо важен ЦРУ. Да его сто процентов уже ищут, а вместе с ним теперь Тодда и Фару.

Именно потому она настояла на том, чтобы разделиться. В итоге они с Дирком оказались в этом номере богом забытого мотеля; где теперь была сама Фара, одной ей было известно. Тодд не спорил, ему нужно было прийти в себя. Просто остановиться ненадолго. Он бросает взгляд на застывшего посреди крохотного номера Дирка и сползает по стене вниз. Стоять вертикально нет ни сил, ни желания.

Атмосфера обшарпанного мотеля как нельзя лучше подходит к выражению «залечь на дно»: если, конечно, у дна могут быть хоть какие-то пределы.

— Тодд! — Дирк будто отмирает, в два шага оказавшись рядом, и падает на колени, хватая его за плечи. — С тобой все в порядке?  
— В глобальном плане полная жопа, — отвечает Тодд, глядя в его встревоженное лицо. — Но у меня нет приступа, если ты об этом. Прости, что напугал.

Во взгляде Дирка — облегчение. Он молчит и не отстраняется, заставляя Тодда переживать целое море эмоций. Тодд думает, как можно было бы сформулировать и высказать все, что чувствует: то, насколько Дирк стал ему близок и дорог — есть ли такие слова, чтобы передать это в полной мере. В конце концов он просто подается вперед и целует Дирка — потому что так хочется и потому, что это и есть единственно правильная формулировка того, что накипело, накопилось и давно рвется обрести если не словесную, то хотя бы какую-то форму.

От Дирка можно было ожидать какой угодно реакции, но то, с каким жаром и энтузиазмом он отвечает на поцелуй, все равно удивляет: будто бы он только этого и ждал. Тодд настолько не против, что лишь протягивает руку, зарываясь в волосы обхватившего его за плечи Дирка, притягивает ближе, углубляя контакт. Дирк удовлетворенно постанывает ему в рот, разрывая поцелуй, и отстраняется.  
— Ты, я, кровать, — коротко говорит он, ловко поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая Тодду руку. Взгляд у него совершенно шальной, дыхание сбилось, а на щеках горит слабый румянец.

Говорить и обсуждать тут особо нечего, так что Тодд просто протягивает руку в ответ, будто позволяя Дирку вести.

По сути так и есть, Тодд толком не знает, что именно им делать, впрочем, Дирк тоже не кажется слишком уверенным, когда они, добравшись до ближайшей кровати и целуясь, несколько раз сталкиваются зубами. Или когда путаются в стаскиваемой друг с друга одежде. Но это странным образом не вызывает неловкости, напротив лишь усиливает ощущение правильности происходящего.

Технически Тодд бы не называл это сексом. Они просто целуются до умопомрачения, беззастенчиво трогая и поглаживая друг друга, насколько хватает рук, прижимаются так тесно, что Тодд перестает понимать, где заканчивается он сам, а где начинается Дирк. Не слишком широкая кровать противно поскрипывает, пару раз они чуть не падают на пол, но все это ничуть не смазывает остроту ощущений от происходящего.

Дирк удивительно отзывчив к прикосновениям и весь, кроме локтей и коленок, состоит из плавных линий. Тодд прослеживает ладонью изгиб поясницы и движется выше по линии позвоночника, пока его ладони не замирают в районе лопаток: под пальцами отчетливо прощупываются огромные грубые шрамы наискосок.  
— Дирк, — он замирает, не зная, что хочет спросить. Будет ли уместным спрашивать хоть что-нибудь.  
— Не сейчас, пожалуйста, — выдыхает Дирк в ответ Тодду прямо в ухо. — Только не сегодня.  
Он отодвигается, глядя на Тодда с такой мольбой, что тот готов к усыновлению десятка камбоджийских детей, не то что к такой мелочи.  
— Всё, что захочешь, — говорит он искренне и целует Дирка: мягко, успокаивающе. До тех пор, пока тот не расслабляется, прижимаясь теснее с прежним энтузиазмом, даже ещё отчаяннее, будто пытается забыть о том, о чём они только что чуть не заговорили.  
И Тодд тоже старается об этом не думать. Совместными усилиями получается весьма успешно.

Немного погодя, когда они оба уже могут пошевелиться после распластавшего их по кровати оргазма, Дирк как-то подозрительно быстро сбегает в душ, бросив беглое: «Чур, я первый!». Тодд же остается один на один с внезапно подступившей к нему вплотную неловкости. Он слушает, как шумит вода в ванной и думает про странные шрамы: под каждой лопаткой длинный рубец наискосок, такие не остаются после неудачного падения с дерева в детстве. Сколько же на самом деле у Дирка болезненных и жутких воспоминаний? И как Дирку удаётся до сих пор быть… таким? Открытым? Беззлобным? Классным?

Фыркнув и мысленно дав себе затрещину за излишнюю сентиментальность, Тодд переворачивается и встаёт, чтобы собрать их вещи, разбросанные вокруг кровати. Как раз когда он заканчивает, из ванной возвращается Дирк — совершенно голый и ничуть не смущенный этим фактом.  
— Идёшь? — спрашивает он, старательно вытирая волосы небольшим полотенцем. — Я оставил тебе горячую воду.  
— От такого предложения невозможно отказаться, — бормочет Тодд, все ещё чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и делает шаг по направлению к ванной. Дирк оставляет попытки вытереть голову и ловит его за руку, чтобы притянуть к себе для быстрого поцелуя.  
— Всё ведь в порядке? — спрашивает он слегка опешившего Тодда, отпустив его запястье. — Или я что-то делаю не так?  
— Более, чем в порядке, — отвечает Тодд, чувствуя, как внезапно накатившее напряжение легко растворяется и совсем исчезает.

Наверное, ему было важно понять, что не он один чувствует себя немного странно из-за того, как стремительно всё произошло. Или подтвердить, что никто из них ни о чём не жалеет. Дирк совсем не похож на сожалеющего, решает Тодд, окончательно успокаиваясь под тёплыми струями воды. Относительно себя он будто бы уверен точно. Хотя сложно с чем-то сравнивать: то, что происходит между ними, изначально не вписывается ни в какой знакомый Тодду сценарий.

Когда он выходит из душа, Дирк уже лежит в кровати — другой кровати — лицом к стене, что заставляет Тодда снова занервничать и в нерешительности замереть посреди комнаты.  
— Придёшь ко мне или будешь там стоять всю ночь? — интересуется Дирк с улыбкой, оглядываясь на него через плечо.  
— Ты лёг на другую кровать, — озвучивает очевидный факт Тодд.  
— Потому что ту мы безнадёжно испачкали, — поясняет ему Дирк. — Правда, удобно, что их здесь две?  
— Правда, — соглашается Тодд, досадуя на свою недогадливость. Наверное, сейчас действительно лучше спать, чем рефлексировать. Он выключает свет, а затем быстро забирается к Дирку под одеяло. На весьма узкой с виду кровати удивительно удобно лежать вдвоём, если прижаться достаточно тесно. Тодд до сих пор ощущает себя немного странно, но Дирк такой теплый и расслабленный, и так искренне льнёт к нему, что волноваться по пустякам кажется глупостью. Тодд обнимает его одной рукой, и Дирк кладет поверх неё свою, переплетая их пальцы. Проходит буквально несколько минут, как он начинает дышать глубже и ровнее, как человек, погрузившийся в сладкий сон. Убаюканный ритмом его дыхания, Тодд тоже отключается, впервые за несколько дней заснув крепко и без тревожных видений.

Просыпаются они в том же положении: оба настолько вымотались перед этим, что, вероятно, даже шевелиться ночью уже не было сил. Несмотря на занемевший бок и некоторые конечности, Тодд чувствует себя прекрасно отдохнувшим. От вчерашней неловкости не остается и следа.

В следующую неделю они несколько раз меняют место ночлега, повинуясь инстинктам Дирка. Ничего глобального не происходит, просто он говорит, что пора съезжать, и Тодд соглашается. Тем более, что все идет гладко, никаких стрессов и странных встреч. Ничего подозрительного, что, конечно же, подозрительно само по себе, но кажется вымотанному бесконечной чередой последних событий Бротцману настоящим отпуском. Мотели они выбирают наугад.

— О, смотри, а этот называется «Чёрный кот», — говорит Дирк. — Наверняка нам сюда.  
— Не удивлюсь, если сейчас рядом засветится табличка поменьше, на которой будет написано что-нибудь про акулу, — замечает Тодд.  
— Ну нет, это слишком грубо, — не соглашается Дирк, припарковывая машину на стоянке. — У мироздания, как правило, очень деликатные, почти незаметные намеки.  
— Как странный парень, который вламывается к тебе сквозь окно посреди ночи? — усмехается Тодд.  
— Возможно, это я слегка перегнул с намеками, — пожимает плечами Дирк, делая провальную попытку выглядеть виновато. — Но всё ведь сложилось самым удивительным образом, да?

С ним невозможно не согласиться.

Они останавливаются в «Чёрном коте», а следующие пару дней проводят в «Вигваме».  
И так часто занимаются сексом, как будто делать им совершенно нечего. Особых дел и правда нет, но причина, конечно, вовсе не в этом.

Тодд думает, что снова вот таких спокойных, размеренных дней в жизни можно дождаться ещё очень нескоро. Мысли о том, что в любой момент Дирк может опять исчезнуть, он почти успешно гонит прочь.

Большую часть времени их небольшого путешествия сам Дирк напряжён, словно тетива лука, но неизменно расслабляется в моменты близости, будто отключаясь от «потоков мироздания» и прекращая ждать какого-то таинственного сигнала. В это время он прислушивается исключительно к Тодду. Пожалуй, это даже повод для гордости: конкурировать со всей Вселенной чертовски сложно, но вроде даже реально в его случае.

Фара пару раз звонит им, но чаще — пишет электронные сообщения. За ней следят, пару раз ей пришлось серьезно постараться, чтобы избавиться от хвоста. Тодд в недоумении.

— Как получается, что нас до сих пор никто не выследил? — спрашивает он у Дирка. — Я точно не владею секретами ниндзя-невидимок, а тебя и вовсе еле удалось уговорить не носить пока желтую куртку.  
— Меня тоже это беспокоит, — говорит Дирк, переключая каналы в телевизоре, а затем оборачивается к нему. — Не куртка, конечно, хотя по ней я скучаю. Просто пока всё идет слишком… просто. Чересчур спокойно.  
— Но это вроде бы неплохо.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что мои способности приводят меня в невероятно опасные и запутанные ситуации? То есть, рано или поздно всё заканчивается именно так. Из чего следует, что этот период затишья ведёт нас к какому-то огромному… вселенскому «бум».  
— Ну здорово, — резюмирует Тодд, садясь рядом с Дирком на диван и вытаскивая из коробки кусок уже остывшей пиццы. — Получается, что чем дольше мы прохлаждаемся, следуя «добрым» подсказкам, тем больше огребем в результате? Мне это не нравится.  
— Мне тоже, — бормочет Дирк, остановив свой выбор на канале новостей. — Жуть как хочется, чтобы что-то наконец уже произошло.

Тодд думает: как бы им не пожалеть об этом его желании уже в ближайшие часы.

О шрамах они так и не заговаривают, хотя Тодд регулярно натыкается на них взглядом, ощущает под пальцами, когда касается спины Дирка.

Задавать вопросы он не решается, ожидая, что Дирк, если захочет, расскажет сам. Но тот молчит.

Скитания длятся уже чуть больше недели, когда они останавливаются в очередном мотеле: невероятно пристойном для такой глухомани. В номере пахнет деревом, здесь очень светло и опрятно, а огромная двуспальная кровать просто завораживает размерами. Хочется плюхнуться на нее, раскинув руки, и смотреть в потолок, ни о чём не думая.

— Здесь здорово, — отмечает Дирк, поставив сумку с вещами у входа и покрутившись на месте, чтобы оценить обстановку. — И кровать большая, как я и просил. Чтобы ты не жаловался, что тебе опять мало места.

Общение с администрацией за регистрационной стойкой теперь полностью лежит на Дирке. Спать на разных, пусть даже сдвинутых кроватях оказывается весьма неудобно, а заказывать номер с двуспальной Тодду почему-то жутко стыдно. К счастью, Дирк не обижается, не удивляется и никак это не комментирует, просто берет решение вопроса на себя. Пока он улаживает формальности, Тодд ждет на улице. Он еще не готов узнать, говорит ли Дирк что-то о степени скрипучести пружин, но на самом деле очень ему благодарен.

— Я, пожалуй, займу свою половину прямо сейчас, — отвечает Тодд на его последнюю реплику, и падает спиной на кровать. То есть, хочет упасть, но почему-то не долетает, вместо этого оказываясь в темном и узком каменном колодце, на дно которого летит с оглушительной скоростью. Но дна нет: он сбивает о стены в кровь руки и ноги, крича от ужаса. Вокруг чернота. Лишь вверху, все больше отдаляясь, маячит слабый свет, пока не становится крохотной точкой и вовсе не исчезает, оставляя Тодда в мрачном нигде. Судя по ощущениям, его уже давно должно было размазать по стенкам чертова колодца, но Тодд все продолжает падать, будто целую вечность и сквозь вечность.  
— Тодд! — доносится до него откуда-то из прошлой жизни. — Ты меня слышишь? У тебя приступ, это все ненастоящее. Тодд!

В следующую секунду он видит склонившуюся над ним фигуру Дирка и, кажется, даже чувствует прикосновение к плечам. Вокруг по-прежнему темно, Тодд падает, но Дирк — взволнованный и испуганный — очень похож на настоящего.  
— Я держу тебя, — серьезно говорит он. — Почувствуй это.  
И Тодд не только чувствует, но и видит. За спиной Дирка — огромные крылья, они отчетливо выделяются на фоне черного ничто. Крылья светлые, но не белые, скорее рябые: местами рыжеватые, местами темно-коричневые, будто у пегой птицы. Тодду больше не больно, он не падает, скорее наоборот, поднимается вверх вместе с обхватившим его за плечи Дирком.  
— Ты должен принять лекарство, — убирая одну руку и вкладывая в его удивленно приоткрытый рот таблетку, произносит Дирк.  
Тодд чувствует прикосновение подушечек его пальцев к своим губам, гладкость капсулы на языке.  
— Молодец, — выдыхает Дирк с облегчением. — Возвращайся, пожалуйста.

Крылья за его спиной делают несколько широких взмахов, а затем Тодд моргает, и все исчезает. То есть, исчезает наваждение, и они оказываются в реальности, в номере, пахнущем деревом, на огромной двуспальной кровати. Такой мягкой, что от контраста с недавним кошмаром хочется заплакать. Дирк по-прежнему крепко держит его за плечи, тяжело оседлав бедра. Его немного трясет. Тодда и самого колотит, будто в лихорадке, что совсем не удивительно после пережитого.

— Я падал, — хрипло сообщает он Дирку, который все еще напряжённо смотрит на него.  
— Я это понял, — кивает тот. — Страшно испугался. Это второй твой приступ на моей памяти, и таблетки под рукой оказались весьма кстати.  
— Дело не только в лекарстве, — возражает Тодд. — Во время приступа я кое-что видел.  
— Что именно? — спрашивает Дирк с тревожным интересом.  
— Твои крылья, — отвечает Тодд, прекрасно осознавая, как бредово это звучит.  
— Нет, этого не может быть, — хмурится Дирк, слезая с него и принимаясь нервно мерить шагами комнату. Странно слышать от него подобное, Тодд даже начинает подозревать, что до сих пор галлюцинирует.  
— Мы видели акулу в котенке, двух Патриков Спрингов, путешествовали во времени, сбежали от ЦРУ, — возражает он. — И ты говоришь, что это — невозможно?  
— Потому что их больше нет, Тодд, — говорит Дирк тихо, останавливаясь возле кровати. — Нельзя увидеть то, чего больше не существует.  
— Дирк, — осторожно говорит Тодд, пытаясь сесть на кровати и справиться с головокружением. — Послушай…  
— Я пойду прогуляюсь, — перебивает он, разворачиваясь и в несколько шагов оказавшись у двери. — Скоро буду.

Тодд, так и не успевший сказать ни слова, еще минут пять пялится на захлопнувшуюся дверь, пребывая в полном недоумении. Это какая-то новая грань Дирка — вроде бы того самого человека, который может со скоростью света выдавать одну невероятную теорию за другой, и отстаивающего самую невозможную из них, — а вроде уже совершенно другого. Вопреки своей общительности Дирк не слишком любит говорить о прошлом, но он впервые вот так резко уходит от разговора. И это тоже сбивает с толку.

Тодд пытается встать, получается так себе, потому что руки и ноги до сих пор предательски дрожат. Бежать за Дирком в любом случае не имеет смысла, так что он медленно направляется в сторону ванной, чтобы смыть с себя кошмар и вернуть способность нормально соображать. Когда Тодд заканчивает с водными процедурами, Дирка по-прежнему нет в комнате, самое время начать беспокоиться, не встрял ли он в неприятности. Попытка позвонить на мобильный не дает результата, абонент вне зоны досягаемости, видимо, у него разрядился телефон.

Тодд уже даже вытаскивает из сумки чистые вещи, намереваясь отправиться на поиски, когда за его спиной хлопает входная дверь. Фразы «Где ты пропадал?» и прочая ерунда застревают у Тодда в горле, стоит только посмотреть на Дирка. Он выглядит так, будто кто-то умер.

— Я в душ, — Дирк делает слабую попытку улыбнуться. — Надеюсь, там есть горячая вода, потому что я жутко замерз.

На улице уже темно и явно по-вечернему зябко, а он ушел в одной футболке. Конечно, замерз. И это даже объясняет его немного покрасневший нос, но никак не покрасневшие глаза.

Тодд только и успевает растерянно кивнуть, прежде чем Дирк скрывается в ванной. Наверное, затевать этот разговор и правда не стоило, так что он решает лечь спать, запечатав это вечер молчанием. Прекрасный повод утром сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Особенно с учётом того, как на Дирка действует эта тема.

Поворочавшись несколько минут, Тодд пытается успокоиться и заснуть, но ничего не получается. Он сопоставляет в голове все увиденное за последние дни. Шрамы на спине Дирка. Его нежелание об этом говорить. Странное видение. Получается со всех сторон дерьмо, а не ситуация. И реакция Дирка вполне понятна, если уж Тодд совсем не тронулся умом и не нафантазировал между всеми этими фактами какую-то несуществующую связь. Теория выглядит нереально, но вроде просто. В самый раз для этой невесёлой ситуации.

Дверь ванной тихо скрипит и, пока Тодд решает, сделать ли ему вид, что он уже заснул или это плохая идея, Дирк быстро залезает под одеяло и придвигается максимально близко. Кожа его тёплая и еще немного влажная.

— Ты еще не спишь, — тихо говорит он прямо на ухо, от чего Тодд сладко вздрагивает. Будто можно заснуть, когда Дирк вот так прижимается всем собой и дышит в затылок.  
— Не сплю, — отвечает Тодд, разворачиваясь к нему. В комнате темно, но свет от уличного фонаря позволяет отчетливо разглядеть лицо Дирка. Нос уже не красный, глаза тоже, разве что выглядит немного грустным — и то лишь для того, кто знает, куда смотреть.  
— Какая удача, я тоже, — доверительно шепчет Дирк, легко улыбаясь, и тянется к его губам.

Целоваться сегодня определенно получается лучше, чем говорить — медленно, неторопливо, смакуя каждое ответное движение, каждый вдох. С Дирком всегда здорово целоваться, но сегодня он особенно тихий, податливый, словно теплый воск в руках. Тодд старается касаться осторожно, будто боится сломать. Будто Дирк уже сломан, и главное дышать как можно тише, быть как можно аккуратнее, чтобы не ранить его еще больше.

Дирка много, невероятно много, он сегодня воплощённая чувственность. Тодд будто тонет в нем, в каждом его движении, в том, как медленно он перебирает его волосы, пока Тодд выцеловывает шею, плечо, ключицу, скользит лишь одними губами по груди, прижимается щекой к животу. Дирк при этом так шумно и часто дышит, что кажется, будто они оба сейчас задохнутся от накрывшего их желания и невыразимой словами нежности.

Все это почти такая же магия, как игра на музыкальном инструменте: почувствовать вибрацию, звук, поймать ритм — руками, губами, языком. Дирк стонет тихо, почти жалобно, на грани слышимости что-то шепчет, но это только сильнее кружит Тодду голову. Ему так хорошо, что не хочется останавливаться.

Но Дирк тянет его вверх, на себя: не сильно, но настойчиво, и Тодд подчиняется, скользит своим телом по его гладкой коже, целует доверчиво подставленную шею, подбородок, приоткрытые губы. Совсем легко, невесомо, но Дирк ощутимо вздрагивает и негромко зовет его по имени: это и просьба, и требование, и признание одновременно.

Невозможно отказать или отказаться, и ужасно тяжело сдерживаться, чтобы действительно, в буквальном смысле не сделать Дирку больно. Но он тянется ближе и притягивает: взглядом, руками, всем собой. Тодд старается не спешить и двигаться осторожно, поддерживая его ногу под остро выступающей коленкой, наклоняется, беспорядочно целуя лицо Дирка: лоб, щеку, уголок рта. Считая его выдохи, свои вдохи, считая бесконечно долгие и невыносимо-прекрасные секунды, движения навстречу друг другу, пока они не соединяются, словно детали пазла. Тодд замирает в этом моменте, ненадолго останавливается, замирает и Дирк, прикусив нижнюю губу и прикрыв глаза.

Тодд смотрит на него несколько мгновений, дав им время привыкнуть к ощущениям, прежде чем несмело двинуться вперёд. Глаза Дирка широко распахиваются, серая радужка тонет в черноте зрачка, и Тодд тонет, покачиваясь где-то на глубине вместе с Дирком. Двигаясь плавно, чтобы ощутить все в полной мере, поймать губами каждый удивленный вздох Дирка, толкнуться глубже, стать ещё ближе, насколько это возможно.

Тодд останавливается, отстраняется, чувствуя, как неумолимо его засасывает в водоворот ощущений: просто отдышаться, чтобы продлить удовольствие еще ненадолго. Воспользовавшись моментом, Дирк выворачивается из-под него, словно юркий кот, призывно растягиваясь рядом на животе.  
Тодд гладит его поясницу, наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к выступающему шейному позвонку и притягивает Дирка ближе, крепко схватив за бедра. Тот прогибает спину, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и бормочет что-то совсем неразборчивое, возможно даже какое-то изощрённое британское ругательство. Тодд медлит несколько мгновений, смотрит как заворожённый на выступающие лопатки, борозду шрамов под ними, россыпь родинок на плечах, чтобы плавно и быстро податься вперёд, ловя ответное движение и не сдерживая собственный громкий стон. Он вообще больше не сдерживается, тянется, чтобы поцеловать каждый его шрам — медленно, осторожно, словно извиняясь. Дирк впервые не отстраняется, не пытается съёжиться или уйти от контакта. Тодд уверен, что между ними не происходило еще ничего откровеннее и ближе, чем это.

Они оба уже давно на грани, и спустя пару движений Дирк срывается первым, пряча длинный стон в подушку, комкая рукой простыню и сливаясь с Тоддом так жарко, что того сразу уносит следом. Ощущения ослепительно-яркие, даже немного пугающие, но Дирк рядом, и Тодд держится за него, утыкаясь лбом в спину и позволяя себе окончательно потеряться в чувственном восторге.

Немного придя в себя, он ложится рядом с Дирком, чтобы притянуть его в объятие, спрятав лицо в изгибе изящной шеи. Тодду так хорошо и спокойно в этот момент, будто нет никакой опасности, никаких людей из ЦРУ, нет болезни и приступов. Есть только они с Дирком. А где-то в этом мире, возможно, существует даже медная табличка с выбитым на ней названием детективного агентства, которое вполне успешно функционирует.

— Крылья, — вдруг отчетливо, хоть и не очень громко произносит Дирк после нескольких минут комфортного молчания. Тодд немного отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо, и Дирк распахивает глаза, в которых блестят слезы.  
— Крылья, — повторяет он и кривится в горькой усмешке. — Они… забрали их у меня.  
— Люди из «Черного крыла»? — сдавленным голосом спрашивает Тодд. В груди неприятно тянет.  
— Да, — Дирк поджимает губы и часто моргает. — Это было шестнадцать лет назад.  
— Но… зачем? — Тодд сглатывает горький комок в горле и хмурится, поглаживая одной рукой его спину.  
— В них не видели никакого смысла, — голос Дирка немного дрожит, он делает длинную паузу и, кашлянув, продолжает. — Практической пользы. Крылья будто бы мешали мне сосредоточиться. Отвлекали от заданий.  
— Но Дирк, — Тодда вдруг охватывает такая злость на этот бестолковый мир, что хочется в буквальном смысле убивать. — Они ведь были настоящие?  
— Не менее настоящие, чем я сам, — говорит Дирк совсем тихо, и Тодду кажется, что рубец на его спине горит под ладонью. — У меня и сейчас постоянно… меня всегда преследует фантомное ощущение, как у людей, которые потеряли руку или ногу. Знаешь, когда им кажется, будто отсутствующая конечность чешется или болит.  
— Тебе больно? — спрашивает Тодд.  
— Физически — нет, — Дирк ёжится. — Просто ощущение, что крылья до сих пор там, где и были. Проект Икар. Достойное, а главное очень правдоподобное завершение, — он закрывает глаза, из-под век текут слёзы.  
— Но ведь я их видел! — Тодд не уверен, что это лучший способ утешить Дирка, но слова вырываются из его рта прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать.  
— У тебя был приступ, — безучастно произносит Дирк. Замолкнув ненадолго, он вдруг открывает глаза и продолжает с неожиданным оживлением. — Но что мы вообще знаем о проявлениях парарибулита?  
— Что это весьма стрёмные и болезненные галлюцинации, которые мозг воспринимает как реальность, — пожимает плечами Тодд.  
— Тогда почему я видел твою галлюцинацию? — Дирк приподнимается на локте, пытливо глядя на Тодда. Его глаза всё ещё блестят, но теперь в них светится интерес.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Тодд садится на кровати и трясет головой. — Как это вообще возможно?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Дирк. — Просто видел, как ты падаешь в темноту, хотя при этом ты и оставался на месте, в номере. Выглядело невероятно и жутко!  
— Постой, а галлюцинации Аманды тогда в гараже? Они тоже были для тебя словно реальные? — напоминает ему Тодд.  
— И да, и нет, — подумав, говорит Дирк. — Просто на долю секунды мне показалось, что в её руках нож. Я тогда не придал этому значения, прости. Видел и более странные вещи раньше. Просто в твоём случае все выглядело таким ярким и настоящим. И… я пытался тебя удержать.  
— У тебя получилось, Дирк! — с жаром заверяет Тодд. — Ты видел мой приступ, а я — твои крылья. Ты думаешь, что это случайность?  
— Ты знаешь мое отношение к случайностям, — фыркает Дирк и тоже садится, с любопытством глядя на него. — Расскажи, как они выглядели.

Пока Тодд говорит, описывая все подробности, глаза Дирка все больше расширяются от изумления.

— Невероятно! — восклицает он в результате. Его высоко поднятые брови и выражение лица в целом свидетельствуют о том, что это действительно так, лучше всяких слов. — Стопроцентное попадание. Но как это возможно?  
— Допустим, — Тодду в голову внезапно приходит идея, — твои фантомно ощущаемые крылья вовсе не фантомные. Что, если они и правда до сих пор существуют? Как электрический призрак носорога, например? Тебе не приходило это в голову?  
— Ну это же ты у нас специалист по электропроводимости, — Дирк улыбается. — И я не совсем уверен, что крылья могут быть электрическими.  
— Я для примера, — поясняет Тодд. — Принцип может быть другой, но суть та же самая.  
— Мне нравится твоя идея, — кивает Дирк, задумываясь, и продолжает. — Но это всё равно не объясняет, почему мы оба видим… то, что видим.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься ставить на мне эксперименты? — хмурится Тодд, хотя на самом деле он рад, что к Дирку вернулось хорошее настроение.  
— Конечно, нет! — заверяет тот. — Но думаю, нас с тобой ждёт ещё много весьма любопытных открытий.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Тодд со вздохом откидывается назад на кровать. Вряд ли процесс, в результате которого им предстоит сделать вышеупомянутые открытия, будет более радужным, чем сегодняшний приступ. Но выбор, в общем-то, невелик.  
— Тодд, — после недолгого молчания произносит Дирк. Отвлечённый от своих мыслей, Тодд поворачивается в его сторону, ожидая услышать какой-то глубокомысленный вывод, новую теорию или откровение. Но Дирк говорит:  
— Я ужасно голоден. Пойдём, добудем какой-нибудь еды?

***  
На следующий день приходит электронка от Аманды с предложением, наплевав на всё, увидеться хотя бы ненадолго. Тодд не может не улыбнуться, правда, улыбка эта отдает горечью. Последний раз они с сестрой вживую общались в то самое утро, когда она, полив его водой и обозвав козлиной, уехала с Роуди в неизвестном направлении. Так что да, Тодд только за. Самое забавное в том, что Аманда написала письмо с помощью старого шифра, который они придумали вместе и которым пользовались, когда ещё учились в школе.  
— Пишут что-то приятное? — интересуется Дирк, который вроде бы увлечён чтением журнала National Geographic, купленного на одной из заправок, но всё равно постоянно бросает долгие взгляды на сидящего рядом на кровати Тодда.  
— Это от Аманды, — поясняет он и протягивает телефон Дирку.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — тот озадаченно смотрит то в экран, то на Тодда, а потом его осеняет. — У вас есть свой братско-сестринский тайный шифр? Круто!  
— Это было чертовски давно, — Тодд забирает телефон и нажимает кнопку «Ответить». — Но я, оказывается, всё помню.  
— Так всё-таки, что она пишет? — Дирк скрещивает руки на груди и вскидывает брови.  
— Предлагает встретиться, — говорит Тодд, его палец зависает над виртуальной клавиатурой. — Что ей сказать?  
— Здорово! — Дирк откладывает журнал, открытый на статье про чёрные дыры. — Но мы ведь даже не знаем, где она. И мы сами, кстати, вообще где?  
— Приблизительно в сутках езды от города, — говорит Тодд и встает, чтобы достать из сумки карту. — Думаю, Аманда и один из Роуди не так уж и недосягаемы. Не уехали же они в Мексику.  
— Она будет с… одним из хулиганской троицы? — хмурится Дирк, складывая руки на коленях.  
— Думаю, что да, — Тодд разглядывает карту, которую они, кажется, уже затёрли до дыр, но ответа на вопрос, почему Дирка понесло подальше от цивилизации, так и не получили. — Это тебя беспокоит?  
— Немного, — Дирк неуверенно пожимает плечами. — Но я думаю, что переживу.

Около часа у них уходит на то, чтобы скоординироваться с Амандой во времени и пространстве. Судя по карте, ехать до назначенного ею места встречи им придется часов пять. Как раз, чтобы скоротать ещё один день в дороге, заодно придав движению смысл. Пока они собираются, сестра звонит Тодду с какого-то таксофона по меньшей мере раза три, чтобы тот лично подтвердил, что всё в силе. Связь постоянно пропадает.

— С вами всё в порядке? Как Дирк? — она перекрикивает помехи и задаёт тот же вопрос, что и в письме.  
— Да, в полном, — отвечает Тодд, глядя, как Дирк завязывает галстук.  
— Не вздумайте опаздывать! — говорит Аманда и вешает трубку.

Тодд думает, что если бы их телефоны и правда прослушивались, то этот небольшой отпуск не затянулся бы так надолго, но Аманде, кажется, нравится играть в шпионов. Даже жаль, что всё по-настоящему. Но опаздывать они точно не намерены, хотя с Дирком и сложно планировать наверняка.

Сегодня очередь Тодда вести машину, и так он чувствует себя спокойнее, хотя уже привык к немного экстремальной манере вождения Дирка. Тот устраивается на пассажирском месте, отодвигая сиденье назад, чтобы было удобнее вместить свои длинные ноги, и всем видом демонстрирует готовность ехать. Тодду и самому не терпится.

— Аманда тебя уже простила? — спрашивает Дирк как бы ненароком, делая вид, что слишком увлечён поиском чего-нибудь подходящего под его сегодняшнее настроение по радио.  
— Хотелось бы, чтобы это было так, — отвечает Тодд. — Мы никогда так серьёзно не ссорились раньше.  
— Были не разлей вода в детстве? — с улыбкой интересуется Дирк.  
— Что-то вроде того, — Тодд почему-то смущён, будто виноват перед ним из-за того, что у него было нормальное детство. Но Дирк продолжает расспрашивать, и почти все пять часов дороги Тодд рассказывает о них с Амандой, даже пытается объяснить принцип, по которому они составляли шифр, завязанный на только им с сестрой понятных шутках и порядке расположения плакатов любимых групп на стене, но и сам путается в своих объяснениях. Вспоминать детство приятно, хоть и немного грустно, и Тодд увлекается, тем более Дирк слушает, затаив дыхание, словно ребенок, которому читают сказку.

Заведение, которое им необходимо, похоже на обычную придорожную забегаловку, в принципе, это она и есть. Аманда со своим приятелем уже здесь и, завидя Тодда ещё на входе, бросается к нему со своего места, чтобы с визгом повиснуть на шее. Он немного обескуражен таким бурным приветствием, с учётом того, как они расстались в последнюю встречу, но тоже безумно рад.

— Здорово, что ты жив, козлина! — восклицает сестра радостно.  
— Эй, ты теперь так и будешь меня всё время называть? — Тодд делает вид, что возмущён, хотя на самом деле ему плевать, пусть уже называет, как ей угодно.  
— Пока да, — сестра отпускает его, чтобы тут же крепко обнять Дирка. Тот выглядит совсем смущённым таким теплым приемом, неуверенно обнимая Аманду в ответ и глядя при этом на Тодда.  
— Тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — говорит Дирк ей искренне.  
— А где твоя чудесная куртка? — удивляется Аманда, отлепляясь от него и с интересом рассматривая.  
— Мы стараемся быть незаметными, — поясняет Дирк с таким нарочито серьёзным выражением лица, что Аманда не сдерживается и смеется.  
— Пойдем, — она тащит их обоих к столику, за которым с мрачным видом видом восседает один из Роуди, кажется, самый младший из них.  
— Это Вогл, если вы ещё не в курсе, — говорит Аманда, садясь рядом с ним.  
— Здорово, — бросает тот без особого энтузиазма. Без своих товарищей он выглядит немного потерянным и каким-то притихшим. Тодд лишь кивает в ответ, все ещё не зная, как реагировать на странного приятеля сестры.  
— Привет, — вскидывает руку в приветственном жесте Дирк, быстро садясь на диванчик напротив, и напряжённо вцепляясь руками в столешницу.  
— Эй, — Тодд садится рядом и сжимает его ладонь в своей. — Всё в порядке, Дирк. — И только потом понимает, насколько интимным получился этот жест и то, как он доверительно близко наклонился к Дирку.

Тодд и сам удивляется, как быстро привык к новому этапу их отношений с Дирком, недоуменно пялясь то на их переплетённые пальцы, то на сестру, которая смотрит туда же.  
— Ого! — выдает она после недолгого молчания. Тодд запоздало пытается забрать руку, но Дирк держит крепко, одновременно посылая ему вопросительный взгляд, будто и правда не понимает, что происходит.  
— Ничего не «ого», — пытается оправдаться Тодд, чувствуя, как отчаянно краснеет, чего не делал уже много лет. Даже когда врал, и его на этом ловили.  
— Очень даже «ого», — одновременно с ним выдает Дирк и улыбается.  
— Нихрена себе! — взвизгивает Аманда, подпрыгивая на месте. — Поздравляю, ребята. Ну, Тодд… ты охренеть. И ты Дирк, тоже, — а затем обращается к Воглу. — Я тебе потом объясню.  
— Да что тут сложного? — тот откидывается назад, заложив руки за голову. — Твой братец и бриташка теперь сладкая парочка.

Тодд закашливается и краснеет еще больше. Ужасно хочется провалиться сквозь землю прямо сейчас, тем более Дирк расцепляет их руки, принимаясь то ли поглаживать, то ли похлопывать его по спине.  
— Очень сладкая, — дразнится на это Аманда, тут же спохватываясь. — Прости, Дирк.  
— Это плохо? — интересуется тот в ответ с самым невинным видом.  
— Нет, вы классные! — резюмирует она.  
— Лучше расскажи, как ты, — меняет тему Тодд.  
— Полный отстой, — мрачнеет сестра. — Каждый день срываемся на новое место, в городе оказалось не так уж просто затеряться. Да и без остальных ребят очень… — она смотрит на Вогла.  
-… полное дерьмо, — заканчивает тот.  
— Вы же найдете способ, как их вытащить, правда? — она с надеждой смотрит попеременно то на Дирка, то на Тодда.  
— Обязательно, — говорит Дирк, не моргнув и глазом, но тут же добавляет. — Я надеюсь на это.  
— Твоя… Вселенная пока молчит о том, что нам всем делать дальше? — Аманда болтает трубочкой в заказанном ею молочном коктейле.  
— К сожалению, ответы на прямые вопросы не так уж просто получить, — отвечает Дирк. — Но обещаю, когда что-то произойдет, ты узнаешь первой.  
— После него, конечно, — улыбается она, указывая на Тодда. Атмосфера слегка разряжается, и они делают заказ, вполголоса переговариваясь о последних произошедших событиях и делясь новостями, которых на самом деле не так уж и много. Всё это время сестра многозначительно и загадочно поглядывает на Тодда, но личные темы, к счастью, больше не поднимает. Дирк по-хозяйски таскает еду из его тарелки, Вогл отмалчивается или язвит — словом, встреча проходит по всем меркам неплохо.

Они прощаются уже затемно, стоя на улице возле забегаловки. То есть, прощаются в основном Тодд и Аманда: Вогл заводит мотоцикл, а Дирк стоит немного в стороне, делая вид, что увлечённо читает что-то в мобильном, на самом деле просто давая им возможность поговорить с глазу на глаз.

— Ты делаешь это ради Дирка, да? — спрашивает Аманда Тодда, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Что? — не понимает он.  
— Ввязываешься во всю эту миссию спасения, — поясняет сестра.  
— Нет, не только, — Тодд мотает головой. — Просто такие люди, как он, не должны сидеть в клетке.  
— Даже опасные? — Аманда кивает на Вогла, развалившегося на мотоцикле.  
— Подумаешь, пара разбитых машин и перепуганные прохожие, — пожимает плечами Тодд.  
— Знаешь, ты почти реабилитировался в моих глазах, — Аманда порывисто обнимает его на прощание и совсем тихо произносит на ухо. — И я знаю про приступы, мне Фара сказала.  
— Ты потому захотела увидеться? — сдавленным голосом произносит Тодд.  
— Ты идиот, я просто соскучилась, — Аманда отодвигается, но продолжает держать его за плечи. — Ты мой брат, Тодд, и какой бы лажи ты не натворил, я меньше всего в мире желаю, чтобы ты и в самом деле переживал этот кошмар.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он, не зная, что ещё добавить в этом случае.  
— Но я рада, что о тебе есть, кому позаботиться, — Аманда улыбается и отступает на шаг назад. — Классная кепка, кстати.  
— А, это, — Тодд улыбнулся. — Дирк выбрал.

Несколько дней назад они проезжали совсем крохотный городишко, затерянный на трассе среди соснового леса. Там Дирку срочно захотелось пообедать, а потом зайти в местный сувенирный магазинчик под названием «Лавка чудес». Пока Тодд скептично рассматривал всякое барахло, выставленное в зале, и странные чучела, сделанные из останков самых разнообразных животных, а также сосновых веток, Дирк купил ему кепку с нарисованной на ней ёлочкой. На резонный вопрос, зачем, он лишь пожал плечами и пояснил, что раз ему пришлось попрощаться с курткой в целях конспирации, то и Тодд просто обязан как-то замаскироваться.

— Ты улыбаешься, как влюбленный придурок, знаешь это? — отвлекает его от воспоминаний Аманда, и направляется к мотоциклу. — Будем на связи!

Тодд смотрит, как она надевает шлем и устраивается позади Вогла, обхватывая его за талию, как вскоре мотоцикл с ревом скрывается в темноте, двигаясь по направлению к городу. Он испытывает беспокойство за сестру и одновременно облегчение, что вечер, когда ему пришлось краснеть рекордное количество раз, наконец закончился.

— Неловко получилось, да? — подошедший сзади Дирк касается его локтя, и Тодд оборачивается. Дирк выглядит смущенным, чуть ли не виноватым, глядя на Тодда с опаской, будто боится, что тот на него зол.  
— Ерунда, она бы все равно догадалась, — отмахивается Тодд, чувствуя как Дирк расслабляется. — К тому же, я сам виноват, но хорошо, что всё получилось само собой.

Они до сих пор не обсуждали смену статуса их отношений, и Тодд не уверен, что готов делать это прямо сейчас. Впрочем, Дирк и так выглядит довольным, в том числе и тем, что позволивший себе одно пиво Тодд пускает его за руль.

— Откуда у тебя вообще появились крылья, Дирк? — неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает Тодд, как только они отъезжают от входа в заведение.  
— Просто всегда были, сколько я себя помню, — Дирк вроде бы даже не дергается из-за этого вопроса, что не может не радовать.  
— Я иногда сомневаюсь, человек ли ты вообще, — улыбается Тодд, устраиваясь в пассажирском кресле поудобнее и зевая.  
— Самый настоящий, потрогай, — Дирк протягивает ему правую руку, продолжая рулить одной левой. — Хотя вполне могу оказаться наполовину вампиром.  
— Пожалуй, для вампира ты слишком тёплый и жизнерадостный, — отвечает Тодд, мимолетно сжав его пальцы в своих. — Следи, пожалуйста, за дорогой.

Пока они ищут место для ночлега, Тодд даже умудряется задремать, проснувшись лишь когда Дирк заглушает мотор.  
— Мы сегодня ночуем… «В облаках»? — Тодд протирает глаза.  
— Ага. Не хотелось ехать далеко, так что я остановился у первого попавшегося, — Дирк открывает дверь и бросает, с прищуром глядя на него. — Пойду закажу нам номер.  
— Подожду здесь, — отвечает Тодд и выбирается из машины следом. Прислонившись к закрытой дверце, он достает мобильный и читает новое сообщение от Аманды.

«Обидишь Дирка, я тебя лично закопаю», — пишет она, ставя в конце огромное количество смайликов. Постскриптум гласит: «Ужасно за тебя рада, братец!»

Тодд знает, что она и правда в восторге. Касательно отношений Аманда всегда придерживалась свободных взглядов, не делая в своих предпочтениях особых различий между мальчиками и девочками. После нескольких неудач Тодда на любовном фронте она взялась подначивать его, что пора попробовать встречаться с парнями.  
— Правда, Тодд, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз говорила сестра. — Тебе понравится.  
На что тот отмахивался и фыркал, что это, вероятно, должен быть какой-то совершенно особенный парень.

— Тодд! — особенный парень окликает его, выходя из мотеля и махая рукой с зажатыми в ней ключами. Тодд прячет телефон в карман и направляется к нему.

***  
Дирк будит его рано утром.  
— Начинается, — говорит он возбуждённо, сжав руку Тодда в своей и садясь на кровати.  
— Что? — сонно интересуется тот. — Большой вселенский «бум»?  
— Или что-то вроде того, — немного подумав, отвечает Дирк.  
— Хоть одеться-то время есть? — Тодд тоже садится и смотрит на часы. Семь сорок два.  
— Если очень быстро, то мы даже успеем позавтракать, — отвечает Дирк довольным тоном, надевая футболку «Мексиканских похорон». — Пора возвращаться в город.

Довольно ожидаемо, хоть Тодд и не собирался влезать в приключения в такую рань. Впрочем, пока они доберутся до цивилизации, будет в самый раз.

— Знаешь, — сообщает Тодд, застегивая джинсы и глядя на почти полностью готового к выходу Дирка, который как раз завязывает шнурки на ботинках. — Кажется, я тоже кое-что чувствую.  
— Правда? — искренне изумляется Дирк, выпрямляясь и глядя на него.  
— Ага, — кивает Тодд.  
— Здорово, — резюмирует Дирк, не вдаваясь в лишние расспросы. Видимо, ему достаточно и самого факта, либо же он слишком погружён в свои предчувствия. Тодд же не уверен, что чувствует то же самое, что и он. Точнее, уверен как раз в обратном.

Это похоже на легкое дуновение ветерка, ощутимое на коже, будто от взмаха огромных крыльев. Он готов поклясться, что даже слышит едва уловимый шорох невидимых перьев.

Тодд улыбается. Он уверен: в какую бы передрягу они ни попали, все будет хорошо.


End file.
